1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to food slicers and more specifically it relates to a produce slicer and chopper device. The produce slicer and chopper device is a kitchen tool which will allow a person to quickly and neatly slice and chop vegetables, fruits and cheeses in a multitude of different ways, while saving a considerable amount of time and effort. The sliced and chopped vegetables, fruits and cheeses are conveniently collected within storage compartments. The appealing features of the device are its efficiency, convenience, durability, safety, novelty and ease of use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous food slicers have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,567,801 to Jones; 4,624,166 to Kreth et al.; 4,625,607 to Maillez; 5,142,973 to Tur et al.; 5,181,665 to Flisram and D. 311,305 to Melamenchuck et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.